The overall objective of this research program is to characterize and determine the differential properties of distinct species of anaerobic bacteria of man and his immediate environment and to study the pathogenicity of selected groups. The proposed work for the next year of the several projects of this program are: Project A: Expand the present computer data system to define additional taxa, both for anaerobes found in infections and those of the normal flora. Investigate tests useful in differentiating among non-fermentative bacilli, and growth factors for species of poorly-growing anaerobes. Study the microbiology of osteomyelitis and vaginitis. Project B: Study mechanisms of pathogenicity of anaerobes (in animal models) and the effectiveness of various potentially therapeutic agents in different types of infections. Project C: Continue studies of the antigens and proteins of the outer envelope of some species of treponemes. Study compounds that inhibit oxygen toxicity for growth of campylobacter. Project E: Improve methods for isolating and labeling DNA. Continue homology studies with B. melaninogenicus and related organisms and with anaerobic cocci and correlate phenotypic tests with homology groups. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wilkins, T.D., W.E.C. Moore, and C.B. Walker. 1975. Micromethod for indentification of anaerobic bacteria: Design and operation of apparatus. Appl. Microbiol. 30: 831-837. Moore, W.E.C., J.L. Johnson, and L.V. Holdeman. 1976. Emendation of Bacteroidaceae and Butyrivibrio, and description of Desulfomonas gen. nov., and ten new species in the genera Desulfomonas, Butyrivibrio, Eubacterium, Clostridium, and Ruminococcus. Int. J. Syst. Bacteriol. 26:238-252.